Mystwerk House
Mystwerk House is the academy for wizards in Oden’s Ford. It lies on the same side of Bridge Street as the Temple School and opposite of Wien House. Appearance Mystwerk Hall is a sprawling building the size of the cathedral temple in Fellsmarch, with the wings of the building divided from each other by the main temple, before circling around to meet at the rear. The temple is topped with tall stone bell tower with tall windows that resemble narrowed eyes, and wide stone steps lead into and out of the hall. Hampton Hall is one of the domitories exclusive to Mystwerk students. A four-storey stone structure shaded by massive oak trees, Hampton Hall bears the appearance of one of the oldest buildings on the campus. A worn down stone walkway leads into the building. The common room of the dormitory smells of damp wool and wood smoke, and the landings each have a narrow window piercing the thick stone. The steps leading to the upper floors are uneven, with the stairway leading to the top floor even more narrow than the previous three. The washrooms lie on the third floor. The fourth floor has a roomier landing than the other floors, but the ceilings at either end of the hallway are sloped under the peaked roof. The rooms on the fourth floor are tiny and slope-roofed, set into gables with leaded glass windows opposite the doors, and a braided rug on the stone floor. Straw-ticking mattresses grace the beds, which took up most of the limited floor space, and each bed has a trunk at its foot. A desk and chair sit underneath the windows, and each room is provided with a pitcher and basin as well as pile of seasoned wood that is stacked next to a small hearth that pierces the outside wall. Linked to Mystwerk Hall by arched stone galleries is the Bayar Library, an ornate stone building with elaborately carved stairway railings, thick granite windowsills, and massive hearths. The Stooping Falcon signia of the Aerie House is engraved over the door. There are five main floors of the library, with offices and laboratories, reading and conference rooms for the masters and deans. The stacks are even higher, and reachable only by pull-down staircases and reserved for dedicated scholars. Students and Faculty Students of Mystwerk are ranked according to the exams they pass. Students begin as newlings, then secondary and followed by proficients. Passing a third exam allows the student to graduate as a master and be qualified to serve as faculty. A further three more years of reading, writing, and teaching is required before they can go for a dean. The robes of Mystwerk students show off the students' ranks. Though all students wear robes of deep crimson wool, newlings have plain sleeves, while proficients have sleeves edged with gold thread. Students live in dormitories such as Hampton's Hall, two to a room. However, due to space contraints in the smaller rooms, some students are allowed their own rooms. Newlings are provided with a bag containing cotton sheets and blankets, a feather pillow, a hunk of tallow soap, and two Mystwerk robes. List of Faculty *Mina Abelard - Dean of Mystwerk House *Dilbert Blevins - Dorm Master of Hampton Hall *Master Leontus - Gifted Healer and Teacher for the Healing arts, Master of the Healer's Halls *Adam Gryphon - Teacher for Charmcasting *Fulgrim Firesmith - Teacher for the Study of Amulets, Talismans, and Magical Materials *Timis Hadron - Proficient on domitory duty Subjects Offered *Charmcasting *Healing *Study of Amulets, Talismans, and Magical Materials *History Category:Locations Category:Lore Category:EQ Locations